


Those Trees Bros

by apocahipster



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trees, suicide implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocahipster/pseuds/apocahipster
Summary: Evan thinks about trees, and the way friends grow.





	Those Trees Bros

Autumn leaves crunched and crumbled under Evan’s feet as he crossed the lonely path of the nature reserve.   
A light breeze made them rustle a tune easily mistakable for a song of regret and time lost. Trees were beautiful. It was something he had spent a long time thinking about. He loved the way they grew; despite species having the same genetic structure, each and every tree was unique. As the seasons passed, trees changed their colours. They were vibrant greens in spring, full of life and strong. As with summer. But by autumn they grew weary and they shrivelled and dried.

  
Fitting, Evan thought, just in time for the beginning of the school year. He gave a pile of dead leaves a kick, scattering them into the wind along the trail he walked. Sure, the trees tried to hold onto the leaves as best as they could, but these ones were still colourful and strong. Not brown and dead. They should’ve fought harder, longer. Tried a little bit more to stay alive.  
Finally, he neared the end of the trail reaching a clearing with a hill in the centre. Atop the hill was his two dearest friends. He didn’t wave. They were all teenagers, they understood the melancholy of the time and the reluctant need to be cool.

  
He climbed the hill, silent due to the lack of leaves in the open expanse. Finally, he reached the top, skin flushed red from the physical climb.

  
“I could feel myself physically aging watching you, that’s how long that climb took,” Jared said.

  
“Oh fuck off,” Evan said, falling to his feet and letting his weight fall back against Connor.

  
The three of them sat in silence. While he was sure their thoughts weren’t directly on trees, Evan liked to imagine that they were all thinking about something along the same lines. The way that beautiful things grew strong and tall. Beneath him, the soil was soft, recently upturned. Time passed, trees grew and the sun began to set. Jared stood up first, reaching his hands out to pull Evan up with him.

  
They both turned to Connor. Even though only recently planted, he had taken root. His leaves were a bright green, ready to grow strong and tall and beautiful.

  
And this time, Evan and Jared would make sure he survived the winter.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen this musical


End file.
